When The Moon Darkens
by wolfboii
Summary: Celaena Morris moved to Beacon Hills with her aunt Emma to hide from the people who doesn't want her alive. Only when she met Scott McCall and his friends did she realize that she just ran into the center of what they were hiding from. Celaena has to choose to move to another town again or to stay and face the very people who ruined her family and end everything in Beacon Hills.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She's out of breath and her lungs ache with every air she inhaled. It was pitch black in the woods, but she can still see clearly, her senses tell her she's not alone in the woods. It's her gift, heightened senses, a lot of people would kill for and a lot of people who wouldn't understand.

She stopped, not knowing where to go. She needed help, her family needs help. But where? The woods don't seem to end.

_Men shouting and giving orders_.

Celaena knew she have to start running again, they're near, she shouldn't be caught, they don't allow her existence, her family's existence. That's why she needed help, but they're smarter, they have skills for hunting her kind.

My family, my mom, dad, my baby brother who hasn't been born yet, they're all gone. Celaena thought wildly, maybe she should just give up. Tears started welling up her eyes blurring her view. She didn't even know who they are, intruders in their home.

Her grief and exhaustion took a toll on her and her legs gave out, she stumbled face down, her face on the dirt. She tried to get up but a foot on her back was stopping her, hands grabbed her hair forcing her to look up.

This is the end, Celaena thought. I hope they kill me fast so I won't feel the pain.

"What's this? A teenage girl?" a man's voice, cruelty in his tone. "Stand up and let me see your face."

Two of the hunters took her arms and forced her to stand up, her head bowed, not letting them see her eyes.

The man walked to Celaena, only inches away from her face. The man grabbed her chin and lifted it so her eyes are level with the strange hunter.

"Such a waste, but the world has no need for an abomination like you." He said, flashing a menacing smile.

Celaena looked at him like recording her killer's face and voice. He's talking to his man, ordering them, in words she can't understand. It must be in French.

No matter how hard she thought of a way to escape, she cannot come up with one. She wants to live, she's not a criminal, she's trying to live a normal life. Tears started to fall down on her face again, everything is lost, everything she loved is dead. Dying might be the easy way out.

She glanced at her right hand, and saw her bracelet glowing faintly, and no one seems to notice. It belonged to her mother and gave it to her when she was born. It's an old family jewelry passed on to her mother's family for generations.

"Live." someone whispered to her. A voice so familiar. She thought she's hallucinating. Celaena closed her eyes trying to stay focused. "Live." She looked around trying to see if someone was there other than her and the hunters. "Live." There's no one. She can hear it clearly now, like it's talking to her mind. "Live."

She then realized that an arrow is pointed at her ready to aim at her chest. Panic came surging through her now, she started to try and get away. "Live."

"NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Live."

And that was the last thing she heard.


	2. I

**I**

I waited as the school secretary typed in her new class schedule, I hated the fact that I'm in a new school in the middle of a semester, but it was inevitable. I looked down at my wrist, wrapped around it is the family heirloom my mother gave me. I have been wearing this before I could even learn to speak, I remember mom adding beads into it every year, to extend the length so it would fit my wrist.

When I was growing up, I got tired of wearing the bracelet and asked my mother why do I need to wear it all the time, mom would only laugh at my whining and tell me,

_"Don't ever lose it Laena, it is very important for you and for our family."_

Then she would kiss the top of my head. But after the incident, I wished I never knew why I had to wear it, the incident that caused us to move away from our home.

"Ms. Morris?" The secretary called to me. It seems like, she has been calling me for a while. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up. The secretary gave me my new class schedule.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, now, follow me to your first class. You are late, so I'm gonna have to explain to your teacher why." She said business like and went out of the school office and I followed her.

My first class was Chemistry, the classroom was near the office so it was a short walk, the secretary talked to my teacher then gestured for me to enter. Mr. Harris, my Chemistry teacher asked me to pick a seat. I looked around the classroom, of course, everyone is looking at me. I picked the seat in the middle row, beside the only person who isn't staring at me, he looks like he's doing something with his Chemistry tools. He stopped what he was doing when I sat next to him and placed my bag on the floor.

The class continued and the guy next to me keeps fidgeting, he kept playing with his pen and doing small movements. The bell rang and the other students walked out the room. I don't want to be late for my next class so I asked the guy beside me for directions, I only hope he's not one of those students who would point me to the wrong direction just for fun.

He was standing now and grabbing his bag on the floor. "Hey, uhm..." I said unfolding my class schedule.

He looked at me and raised his brown eyebrows.

"I have English next class, Ms. Carter? And I don't want to be late so if you could just point me on the right direction..." I said

"It's my next class too, walk with me." He said and hold out his hands "Stiles."

"Celaena," I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Cool bracelet." he said. My hand automatically touched my bracelet, covering it with my hands. Stiles raised his eyebrows again, as if asking himself if he offended me.

I let go of my wrist and murmured "Thanks." If he only knew what my bracelet is for he wouldn't say that it was "cool".

Morning classes went on, I am now standing in the cafeteria with my tray and trying to look for a decent place to eat since all the good spots are taken. My social skills are okay, back in my old school I had a decent amount of friends. But this experience is totally new for me, this is my first time moving on to new school, and I dread that we might be moving a lot of times from now on.

"New girl, over here." A strawberry blonde girl beckoned me to sit with her and her friend. I walked over their table and took the seat beside her.

"You look lost, I'm Lydia, and this is Allison." she said pointing to the pretty girl in front of us. "What's yours?"

"Cel..."

"Celaena, her name is Celaena" Stiles said cutting me off and sitting on the other side of Lydia.

"Hey Celaena." a handsome dark haired guy greeted me and sat next to Allison giving her a quick kiss. I looked away.

"Ugh." Lydia rolled her eyes "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're eating lunch, Lydia." Stiles said, sarcastically.

"And why do you know her name? Have you been snooping around the school records again Stiles?" Lydia asked again, irritated.

"No reason to do it this time." Stiles said, either he is really good in giving sarcastic answers or he's telling the truth, I'm not sure. "Celaena here, is in my Chemistry class. Glad you're back Lydia."

"You were gone?" I asked, suddenly regretting it, they might think I'm being to nosey. They all looked at me then at each other. Lydia didn't answer, instead Allison answered for her.

"Uhm, there was a little accident."

I wanted to ask what but i completely get it that it's an off limits topic. All I answered was "Oh."

"So, what makes you transfer here in the middle of the school year?" Allison asked.

I flinched and I think everyone noticed "It's a, it's a long story." everything went awkward from there and we ate lunch in silence, Allison and Lydia excused themselves to head to the library. Stiles scooted next to me. Then the dark haired guy said,

"Hey, that's a really nice bracelet, what does the writing says?" I snapped my head up to look at him. My pulse quickened. _How did he know there's something written on it. _

My reaction must've scared them. "Uh Celaena, is there something wrong?" Stiles asked.

"N-Nothing, I just have to go." I grabbed my tray and head out of the cafeteria. My breathing gets heavy, the mere fact that the dark haired guy saw the writings made me want to pack up our things and move to another town again.

Because the only people that can see the writing in my damn bracelet is someone that isn't___**just**_ human.


	3. II

II

Emma wasn't home yet and I don't feel like eating dinner alone, so I decided to busy myself with unpacking. We've moved exactly 1 week ago and we're not even halfway into finishing it because we focused on getting her shop done first before our house. I am more than glad Emma took the responsibility to take care of me, although I had to keep up with her erratic moods and decisions, living with her has been the best therapy for me because she's someone from my past, she's the one anchoring me to the best moments of my past life. Emma is my mother's younger sister, when I was a kid, she always visits us every weekend and spends a lot of time with me. letting me help her with her herbs. She has a shop of organic stuff, from food to medicine to lotions, name anything organic and she has it.

I kept my light into minimal since I don't want to be disturbed by our neighbor across the street, who, surprisingly is extra friendly and has been paying us a visit every night to ask if we need help unpacking. The dark never bothered me. I can work around the dark because I can see clearly through it. I was unpacking my second box of plates when I heard a crash in our garage. I stopped what I'm doing making sure I just heard wrong, but there's definitely someone in the garage. I quickly and quietly tiptoed my way to the kitchen door adjoining the garage. I picked up the baseball bat leaning on the counter and slowly opened the door, it is dark, and this intruder doesn't have a chance to walk to the door without stumbling into one of the boxes lying around here. I slowly walked into the garage, I held the bat tightly ready to swing, when someone moved to my right, I quickly turned my head...

"Scott?" I said, my hands slightly relaxing. _What is he doing here?_

Just before he can answer, the garage door opened and Emma's car headlights shone on where Scott is, sure enough it was him. Strange it may seem but I didn't want Emma to figure out that he was snooping around our house, so I lowered my bat and quickly left it leaning on the wall. Scott is frozen where he is standing glancing from Emma to me.

I walked over to where he is eyeing him with suspicion and he is obviously trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Laena?" Emma asked clearly confused as to why we're in the garage with no lights on. She walked over to us with 2 boxes of pizza.

"Hi Emma, uhm..."

"I didn't know you invited your friend over." Emma said confusion still etched on her face, giving Scott a once over. "And what are you doing in the dark?"

I didn't know what else to say so I just went with it "Uh, yeah, I met him today at school and uhm, he was helping me to unpack, we were just getting some boxes, and the light suddenly went out, it's weird, and you came." I said, no, I rambled, _I'm not a good liar_, but I still continued. "This is Scott, Scott this is my aunt Emma" I said.

He said "Hi." awkwardly.

And just like that all the confusion etched on Emma's face was gone, "Great! It's time for dinner; I bet you kids haven't eaten yet." Emma said as she stepped inside the kitchen. I felt myself relax a little, I can't believe Emma bought my lie.

I turned to face him, then he started talking "I was just.." he trailed of, then continued "I should go."

At first I thought that he really _should_ leave and never come back, I should be kicking him out for what he did. The sensible side of me tells me to give him a warning and let him leave but the other side of me just wants him to say, the side that's too curious as to why he's here. That side of me scares me. I sighed "No, you should come inside any way, Emma would ask me where did you go. Besides, there's too much pizza just for the both of us, you can help us with it." I said going inside the kitchen then turned around again to face him "And yeah, you're going to help me unpack, you owe me an explanation."

Scott was hungry, he wolfed down 6 slices of pizza. After the awkward moment earlier, Scott started to relax when Emma started asking questions about his family and Beacon Hills. I also started to relax too, sometimes his question in the cafeteria earlier flashes through my mind but I try my best to ignore it. After dinner, Emma went to her office and worked on her shop inventories; Scott and I cleared the dishes and continued on unpacking. He did help me; he must be so guilty about whatever he's doing sneaking around or garage earlier.

"Sorry about snooping around, I don't really have any good explanation to make what happened earlier as valid. And thanks for not telling your aunt." Scott said while cutting through the packaging tape wrapped around one box.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, probably debating if he should lie or tell the truth. Or worse he's decided to lie and was thinking of what lie to tell me. I felt like a terrible person thinking of it just after he said a sincere apology.

"I was just looking for something."

It took me a minute to process this, he still hasn't looked at me. What could he possibly looking for?

"What were you looking for? You could've asked me you know." I said

"I didn't think you would want to know what." he said, he looked straight into my eyes. "The way you reacted at lunch today."

I paused for a moment "My bracelet?" I asked, now I'm the one nervous.

"Yeah, when I asked you about the writing on it?" he said unsure if we should be talking about this.

I lowered my voice, "What about the writing?" I asked.

"I just saw it somewhere, it's actually a long story. I just need to know what it is." Scott asked.

The fact that he can see the writing on my bracelet terrifies me; it terrified me even more when he said he saw it _somewhere_.

I looked at him hard this time, contemplating if I should answer him without shedding light to what I am. He looked me straight in my eyes and it took my breath away, the intensity of his eyes right now tells me that it is very important to him to know. And he desperately needed the answers to it, like something important depended on it.

I tried to look away, my mind is debating if I should give him any answer or completely deny it. The sensible side and the other side that I cannot put my finger on are debating yet again. The sensible Laena would deny it and get it over with. This other side I never knew is a risk taker.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts "it's getting late, you should go home." I said.

Scott looked down and his reaction tugged something in me, but I ignored it. "Yeah, I should go."

"I'll walk you to the door." I offered.

I watched him leave, and walked on our sidewalk, he must've parked a block away. But to my surprise he turned on the house next to ours and opened the door with a key. My jaw dropped to the floor. Scott is my next door neighbor, so much for running away.

After an hour of unpacking, I gave up and said goodnight to Emma who is muttering to herself and still concentrating on her inventories, something about missing a few key ingredients.

I sat on the foot of my bed and laid my head back down, thinking about Scott. It bothers me that he affected me like this, hell; it bothers me that it's bothering me like this. I raised my right hand and looked at the bracelet wrapped around my wrist, I can see every tiny detail of writing on it. I even know every meaning of it; I have memorized it for the past three months.

My train of thoughts stops when I saw some movement just outside the window across from my bed. I propped my elbows so I can see what is it, and I froze when I saw Scott opened his curtains. It doesn't help the fact that he's just wearing sweatpants, his hair is wet, looks like he just got out of the shower. Scott seems to have a decent amount of time working out and it didn't help my cause. Great, we're not just next door neighbors; our bedroom is directly adjacent to one another. I know I have to look away before he notices me, but to my horror, he's now propped his hands on his window ledge, smiling at me.

"Hey, I didn't know your room was directly beside mine." Scott said, still not wearing a shirt.

I quickly stood up and tried to straighten my shirt. "Yeah, me too." I paused and did the math, so at lunch today, he knew I was his next door neighbor. "When did you know I'm your next door neighbor?"

He looked down "Uh..just this afternoon, I kinda followed you home and I found out that you're my new next door neighbor."

"Huh," was all I said. _You followed me home to snoop in our garage_. But I thought better and shut my mouth instead.

"I'm not home a lot this past week, so I didn't notice you." He explained.

I smiled "Okay, I should get to bed." I said gesturing to my bed.

"Yeah, and I should put a shirt on." He smiled this time with his eyes.

_Oh boy, that did it. _I'm pretty sure I just turned red right now.

I laughed a nervous laugh. "Yeah, goodnight."

"See you tomorrow, Laena." He said softly.

I closed my bedroom curtains and sighed, he called me _Laena_, nobody ever calls me Laena, except Mom, Dad and Emma. I wanted to punch myself square in the face. The last thing I needed right now is to have a crush on the guy who not only has a girlfriend but a guy who is close to find out who I really am.


	4. III

III

I woke up with a loud gasp, I'm thirsty and my throat hurts like I've been screaming all night. My hair is matted on my forehead because of sweat and I'm out of breath, like I have been running for miles and miles. I looked at my bracelet and held it tight, the gesture is automatic every time I get a bad dream like this.

I pushed my covers and tried to stand up but my feet hurt, I looked at my feet, it's full of mud. _What the hell?_

My pajamas and tank top are now replaced with a flimsy white night gown, and I suddenly got chills on my arms, cold air is blowing into my bedroom window. I should close it. But then, to my surprise Scott was standing near my window, now blocking the cold air. I hugged myself and felt conscious of how thin my night gown is.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes "Are you okay Laena? I heard you screaming and I came as fast as I can." I didn't answer, because I don't know what to say, what did he mean he came as fast as he can, and he heard me screaming?

I opened my mouth and nothing came out, my hand went up to my throat. It still feels raw but, why can't I speak? I looked at Scott he's freaking out that I can't speak. He reached for my wrists and held on tightly to them.

"I just want you to live Laena. Just live. Live."

The words echoed in my head and my eyes got wide, what does he mean? All the memories of that night came back rushing to me. I can't breathe and my voice still hasn't come back. I wanted to ask Scott what does he mean but no sound is coming out. Scott is still saying the word 'Live' over and over again with every word he says his voice gets louder and louder, his eyes are wide but eerily blank and he wouldn't let go of my wrists. His hands are turning white as he tightens his grip on my wrists. I want to get out of his grip, what's happening? Where's Emma how come she doesn't hear this? I looked back at my door and tried to think of a way to get out of Scott's tight grip on me.

I closed my eyes, after what feels like an eternity, Scott stopped shouting he gasp like he's in terrible pain, and then I opened my eyes only to look at the most horrifying yet familiar thing I saw, he's eyes are rolled back in his head, his mouth is opened so wide like he's screaming but nothing comes out. Dark lines are rapidly crawling on his whole body going up to his neck and then to his face, but when I looked long enough, it's not just dark lines, but it's actually Scott's veins, it looks like it's about to explode and break out of his skin. His grip slowly loosens but still holding on to me like he can't let go of my wrists then I looked down at our hands. Scott's hand is covered in black veins but mine, mine is different.

My hands are covered on black writings, like old symbols, I don't know what they mean. I looked at my arms and it's all over both of them, it's on my chest too. I glanced to my right where my full body mirror stand, what I saw in the mirror was not me. It looks like me but at the same time it's not. Her skin is covered in symbols I don't understand, and her eyes that are looking back at me at not grey eyes like mine, hers are two jet black eyes with no white around the irises. It's just all black.

All I could do was scream a voiceless scream with what I saw and what happened. Then I heard someone screaming…

I woke up screaming and my aunt shaking me awake in the middle of the night. My eyes focused on her own grey eyes, just like my mother's eyes.

"Mom!" I gasped, Emma is saying something but I can't make out her words. My mind is still recovering from my dream, or nightmare. But it feels so real. Emma helped me sit up and sat on the edge of the bed beside me, her hand is rubbing my sweat soaked back.

"Hey, everything's alright Laena." I hear Emma's soothing voice. I'm breathing heavily and still shaking, but I am relieved that everything is just a dream. A dream that feels too real.

"It's just a dream Laena. Ssshhh." Emma said, I didn't realize that I was also crying. "It'll be okay Laena." Emma continued letting my head fall on her shoulders.

I haven't had any bad dreams for almost 3 months now, right after the night my family was taken from me, I dreamt of the same dream every night. Then it gradually stopped when I started to settle in with Emma and took therapy sessions. And now this, it's a totally different dream but somehow I feel like it's connected to what happened to my parents.

After several minutes, I finally started to relax, after making sure I would no longer cry, Emma left me in my room to get some water. I laid back on my bed, I can still remember every detail of my dream. I held up my hands and tried to look if there are markings on them or strange symbols, anything that would prove me that my dream was real. I haven't looked at myself at the mirror because I'm afraid I'll see the girl that looks like me but is totally not me. I touched my bracelet, reminding myself that as long as I wear it everything will be alright, that it's all just a dream. I won't hurt anyone, I won't hurt Scott. Or Emma.

"Here, drink this." Emma said handing me a cup of tea. I sit up and looked at her, she knows I'm not a tea person. "It'll help you feel better and sleep well." She assured me taking her seat again at the edge of my bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Back then, when I was having the repeating dreams, Emma would go to my bedroom and ask me if I want to talk about it. It wasn't much of a talk since it's just the same dreams every night.

"It's just…" I started, but I don't know how to continue.

"Is it the same dream?" Emma asked.

I shook my head no, I focused my eyes on the tiny flower pattern on my blanket then continued "It's different, it's a lot different. I saw myself with markings all over my body that I don't understand, then my eyes are different, there's no white in it, just black. And.." I swallowed because I cannot continue talking about it without picturing Scott's face in

agony. "I don't know." My breath is starting to shake again. I looked at Emma again, she hasn't said anything yet, but I know I just said something she wished she'd never heard. Maybe she noticed that I was looking at her and expecting an answer.

She was knocked out of her reverie. "I'm sure it's just a bad dream, it'll go away." She's hiding something from me, I can tell by the way her body suddenly tensed. And I have to know about it, it's not like she haven't told me everything yet.

"Do you know something about it Emma?" I asked.

She hesitated for a minute, gathering her words "Laena, I know this dream really shook you but, I don't think it means anything. It's just a bad dream and I'm sure it'll go away, just like when you had the repeating dreams." She looked at my bracelet and touched it like it was the most delicate thing in the world.

I don't know if I would be disappointed or relieved that she doesn't think there's anything important in my dream.

She looked back at me and said "You should try to sleep again, you still have school tomorrow." Emma said not waiting for me answer or ask her any questions. She kissed me on the top of my head and left my room.


	5. IV

**IV**

It's Friday night and Emma basically kicked me out of the house after learning that Lydia invited me to her birthday party tonight. I've been asking her repeatedly if she found out anything about my dream. I know she said that it doesn't mean anything, but I just can't let my head off of it. Emma said that I have been stressing about it and I need a night out.

I can still hear the booming sounds of the party happening inside Lydia's house. My head is pounding and it's not even because of the alcohol. After spending a couple of hours trying to have small talks with some of what seems like the entire student body of this town, and hearing the simultaneously talking and laughing matched with booming music, my head cannot take anymore so I decided to take a breather and take a walk. Now I'm almost two blocks away from her house and I can still hear the music, so much for these sensitive senses. I found a small park and sat at one of the benches facing a small man made lake, I breathe in deep thankful for the peace and quiet the night brings. I looked up at the clear sky, the stars are more visible here in the dim park, I smiled at the bright half-moon above me, it reminded me of my dad.

"Need a breather?"

"Holy sh…" My heart stopped a little, it is very rare that I get surprised. The voice is familiar, I twisted my body to confirm my guess, it's Scott. He was smiling, clearly enjoying my reaction. "You scared the hell out of me." I said.

He laughed "Sorry." He came up to my side, "May I?" he asked gesturing the empty space on the bench beside me.

I nodded. Although, the park is a little dark, I can see Scott's handsome features strong angles it is even out by his careful and delicate eyes. He was balancing a plate of cake on his other hand.

He took a forkful of cake and bring it up to his mouth, "Want some cake?" he asked offering the plate to me "I figured you're hungry when you came out here." Yes, I am hungry but there's only one fork. Not that I'm sensitive like that, it's just that it's Scott. _Damn it Laena it's just a freaking fork calm down_. He must've noticed me looking at the lone fork, "I can't find another fork, we'll have to share this one."

I calmed my nerves and smiled "Thanks." I said taking a forkful myself. "You followed me here?" I asked after taking a bite.

He took the fork and smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry, do you want to be alone? I can just go." He sets the plate of cake on the space between us.

"No!" I answered too quickly "I mean, it's okay, that you're here and brought some cake, I am hungry." I laughed a little.

Then he smiled that breath-taking smile. "Good because I need to take a moment out of there. Why did you come out here anyway? Not enjoying the party anymore?"

"My head cannot take it anymore." I answered. We are now passing the fork back and forth and taking a bite off of what seems like half of the cake. Scott really has an appetite.

"Ah, too much to drink?"

"No, more like too much noise. Lydia sure knows a lot of people." I said.

He smiled "Yeah." But his smile faded just as soon as he answered. I looked at him and he looks… sad. I don't know what is it but something inside me doesn't want to see him sad, somehow, I wanted to make that smile return to his lips and eyes.

I cleared my throat and asked "So, where's Allison?" his jaw tightens and I regretted asking that question. _What the hell is wrong with you Laena?_ I suddenly have the urge to punch myself.

It takes him a moment to answer "She's with her dad, training." He answered and there's a hard look on his face. It's his turn on the fork but he didn't pick it up.

"Oh." I decided that this topic is not a good one because of his reaction, I shut my mouth, I'm still hungry so I picked up the fork, I took a big bite of cake, luckily he's not looking at me, he's staring at the moon.

"You were looking at the moon earlier." He said without looking at me.

I swallowed the cake in my mouth. "Yeah, I kinda like looking at it." I paused. "It reminds me of my dad, we used to lay down at our back yard with no light and just look at the sky." I smiled at the memory, although it still hurts like it happened yesterday, it also gives me something to hold on to. He didn't say anything, but his eyes are so sad, I wonder what he's thinking.

So I just continued, "My dad once told me that he loves the moon because it serves him as reminder that even when the moon darkens, it'll always find a way to be bright again." I glanced at him and smiled at little, I don't know what he's going through but I hope that this will make him feel a little bit better. He didn't look down and just continued to stare at the sky. So I took another chance at having a bite of cake, because I'm really that hungry, I didn't have a chance to eat dinner at home.

He looked at me, and I looked down because I might have too much bite of cake and my cheeks are all puffy. He laughed "You really are hungry, I'm sorry but you look like a hamster right now."

Obviously, I can't talk so I just smacked his arms.

He's still laughing "A very very pretty hamster, if that makes you feel better."

My cheeks are not only puffy right now, but it's also red and warm. I looked away and finished chewing my food. Sure, someone has called me pretty back then, with my five feet six inches height, dark hair and gray eyes, but my body reacted so differently when he said it.

He stopped looking at me but his eyes are still on me, I looked back at him and said "Thanks for the cake."

He smiled again and looked at me. I can hear someone coming towards us and I know I have to look away from Scott but I didn't. Because for the first time after three months, I felt safe and secure, that moment made me feel that I can let my guard down. Something that I didn't know I would feel again.

"There you are!" Stiles is now walking up to us. I looked away quickly but Scott didn't. "Oh, hey Laena, what's up? Some guy or guys are looking for you back there, but I would advise you not to come back because it's getting rowdy back there."

I stood up "Yeah, I should be getting home also, my aunt's waiting up for me."

Scott looked at me with concern in his eyes, "You can drive right? I mean, you're okay with driving? Who haven't had too much to drink? Do you need someone to drive you home?"

I laughed a little with his sudden 20 questions "I'm okay." I said.

"Dude, Allison just arrived and she's looking for you." Stiles said. "And if you and Allison are driving back together then I need a ride myself."

Something tugged at my gut when I heard it but I decided to ignore it. I _have_ to ignore it. "You can ride with me home." I volunteered.

"Okay, great." Stiles answered.

I drove silently while Stiles gave me directions to his house. After several minutes of driving we're now in front of his house.

"Your dad's a cop?" I asked looking at the patrol car in their driveway.

"The sheriff." He said looking back at their house. Not making any move to get out of the car. He looks like he wants to say something, he cleared his throat "Look, thanks for keeping Scott company, he's kinda having a rough time these past few days,with Allison and.." he paused "other stuff."

"I, I don't think I did anything Stiles." I said

"Laena, that was the first time Scott laughed in days. Whatever you did or did not do, I'm still thankful." He said and then opened his side of the door. "Thanks for the ride." Then he closed the door and walked up to their house.


	6. V

**V**

It's almost eight in the evening and we're only a few minutes to closing the shop, it was a slow afternoon so I busied myself with homework while waiting for the closing hour. I was in the middle of a computation when the bell rang at the shop's door signaling me that there's a customer, I stretched my neck to see over the counter.

A guy came walking into the shop, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, he's tall and his built is scary. His dark cropped hair and scruffy face made his impression more intimidating. He scanned the shop first before walking around and looked at the plants and items on display, he stopped by the row of wolfsbane and touched the blooming flowers delicately.

I forced my mouth to say something, he's a customer anyway, but he sure scares the hell out of me. "That's wolfsbane, the small glass vials under it are pain killers made from those."

He looked at me, studying me "Isn't this supposed to be poisonous?" he asked squinting his eyes on me.

"Yeah it is, if taken in large quantities and if it's not distilled correctly. But my aunt found a way to use it as anesthetic."

He didn't answer and just looked at me, he walked slowly to the counter. He looks handsome but the scary part overcomes it. I swallowed, he looks like a predator toying with his food, and the food here is me. "Can I help you?" I said, my voice quiet and careful.

He studied me again, this time lingering on my face, I dared to look at him straight in the eyes and the color of his matched perfectly with mine.

"I'm looking for Emma." He finally said.

Emma didn't say she has an appointment today except for the one picking up medicine for a vet named Dr. Deaton. Wait, is this Emma's boyfriend? I didn't know Emma has a boyfriend. But whoever he is, he's still scary.

"She's in the back room, let me just call her. May I know your name?"

"It's Derek Ha…" he said, but he was cut off by Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked her tone not friendly, looks like he's not a boyfriend.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

Emma hesitated, looking at me and back to Derek, then she walked back to the back room, when she returned, she has her bag with her and walked out of the counter and to the entrance door, Derek followed her.

Emma turned back before exiting the store "I'll be back in a few minutes. If I'm not back by eight, you can close the shop, I don't think Dr. Deaton's assistant would arrive and pick up the items." Derek turned back to look at me again then I was left staring at the entrance door. Just as soon as they left, Scott entered the shop looking back to where Emma and Derek went, he looks like he's just confused as I am.

"Scott." I said.

He turned his head and stopped short, his smile slowly creeping up on his lips and eyes.

"Laena?" he said surprised "You work here?" he craned his head to look around the shop then back to me.

"For now, it's Emma's shop" I said. "Can I help you with something?"

His smiled lingered for an extra second "Yeah, Dr. Deaton sent me here, to grab some stuff?" he handed me a folded paper.

"You work at the vet clinic?" Now it's my turn to be curious.

"Yup, sorry, I know I'm late, there was an emergency at the clinic and we really need the herbs tonight." he answered.

"Okay." I unfolded the list, it is long. "I think Emma has already packed these items, let me just check."

"Sure." He smiled. I walked to the stock room, whenever there's an order like this Emma never misses to pack everything earlier, she's really into good customer service. I pulled the light switch at our stock room, I grabbed the box labeled 'Dr. Deaton orders', it's unusually light for all the items they ordered. So I opened it, to my horror the box is just almost half full, I checked everything and I have only crossed out a couple of items on the list. Emma didn't finish packing and it's very unusual of her, I sighed and went out to the front store again.

"So, I have a bad news, we have all the items on this list but unfortunately, Emma didn't finish packing it. I can finish it all but it will take a couple of hours. I'm terribly sorry about this." I said apologetic.

"It's no problem, I can just call Dr. Deaton and tell that the herbs will be a little late." Scott said.

"I'm really sorry about this, it's unusual for Emma to be not ready like this."

"Hey it's okay, Can I help you with something? We can be a lot faster that way." Scott offered.

I did take Scott's offer since it's the best way to get these orders done. I closed the shop and let Scott in at the stock room with me, we split the list into two and we both busy ourselves in counting and looking for the items, good thing every box in the stock room is labeled. Emma hasn't returned yet but she texted me that she'll be out late tonight and thanked me for taking care of Dr. Deaton's orders. It bothers me that Emma is unusually unfocused today, she's basically obsessed with her business and being late on an order like this is unacceptable to her. And her reaction with Derek earlier has me worried that she might be in some kind of trouble, it'll be a big relief if that Derek guy is her boyfriend or something, even though he's scary. But if he's not a boyfriend, then who is he? I shouldn't be nosey on Emma's private life, being nosey will be a big disrespect on her after taking care of me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, placing the small vials of wolfsbane on a small box.

"Huh? Yeah sure, sure, I'm okay." I said continuing on my list.

"Don't tune out like that again on me, it worries me." He said, his eyes full of concern and sincerity.

I was speechless, "You worry about me?" clearly, my mouth and mind is not in tune with one another.

He stopped what he's doing and looked at me, "Of course" then continued on working.

I didn't answer, I smiled a little but I have to remind myself that there's Allison and I shouldn't think of Scott that way. I also didn't want to ruin a relationship, it's funny how my thoughts came from worrying about Emma to Scott making me blush. I need to get my head fixed or I might end up in a mental institution. I focused my attention on the list in front of me to get my head off of Emma and Scott.

We're now on the vet's truck, Scott offered to drive me home since we're next door neighbors and it's pretty late, but we have to make a detour on the clinic to drop off the boxes and Scott's motorcycle is parked in there. Beacon Hills has a lot of highways with thick woods on either side of the road, it also has lots of warning signs about deer crossing the road. Scott was driving carefully down the highway and I was staring ahead, we are quiet and only the rumbling engine of the truck and some pop music playing on the radio is the only sound I can hear. It was peaceful and I needed this to clear my head.

But our peaceful drive was interrupted when something hit our truck we skidded on the highway and we're spinning around. I heard Scott curse and trying to control the truck. We are now off the highway, and now heading to a big tree, with our speed and angle, we are going to hit the big tree. I held my breath bracing myself for the impact.

"Hold on!" Scott shouted taking off his seatbelt. _Why_ _is he taking off his seatbelt?_

I can't move. I opened my eyes, and looked for what is keeping me from moving, Scott's arm is around me, my head is resting on his chest and his hand is cradling my head. I can't turn my head because he's hugging me tightly, I can feel his chest rising and falling fast, he's breathing heavily. He must've felt me squirm under his hug and he loosens his wrapped arms, now I have a chance to look at what happened. Scott's back is on the passenger side door, the side of the truck that hit the tree. My brain absorbed how dangerously bent the passenger side door and thought of how Scott blocked it to avoid hitting me, He must be in a lot of pain right now.

"Scott!" but my voice came out small and airy. But when I looked up at him, he's looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he said

"Scott, you…" I said trying to stretch my neck and look at where the bent door met his back.

"I'm fine Laena, it's okay. We just have to get out of here fast." He's looking for something out there and this makes me nervous. _What is happening?_

"O-okay" my voice is weak. Scott tried to get back on the driver's side trying to navigate his way in the crammed space. I don't think I have any injury, so I reached for the seatbelt lock but it's jammed and I can't get it off me, I tried tugging it out but it won't budge, Scott is now getting off the truck and scanning the woods, he looks like he's looking for something. Whatever it is, it's making me nervous, my mind went back to before we crashed. We didn't hit something, something hit us, and the thought scares me.

"We have to hurry Laena." He said without looking at me. When I didn't answer, he looked at me and saw me struggling with the seat belt, he went back to the truck but then something hit the truck again, it let out a flashing light, like a camera with flash and my vision went all white and I have to close them because I can't take the sudden light. Another one hit the back glass of the truck.

"Laena!" Scott shouted. I can't see clearly, but I heard him pulled out my seatbelt, and pulled me out of the truck. My eyes are still closed but someone is still shooting at us.

Scott ran and I tried to opened my eyes, it's a little blurry but slowly my vision is coming back. Scott is running through the woods and he's carrying me effortlessly.

"Scott get me down." I said, I don't know what is happening but all of this is taking me back three months ago. I looked back and surely I saw someone taking aim on Scott.

"Scott get down!" I shouted, and we tumbled down the cold ground of the thick woods. Everything hurts when I hit the ground, I was on my back and I'm starting to hear footsteps towards us, it means they are near us. I have to find Scott, I propped my elbow to help me sit up. I saw Scott starting to stand up, the guy who was aiming at us missed him.

"Scott." I said, he's now crouched facing a few feet away from me, his head bowed low and I can't see his face. "Scott." I repeated.

He slowly lifted his head and I wished that this was all a bad dream, but it's not because my head is pounding and my body hurts all over. Scott's eyes are red, he's baring fangs and growling at me, and I'm still in denial about what I'm seeing because it can't be happening all over again. Scott's face is way too familiar. Because I know what Scott is.

He's a werewolf.

Just like my father.


	7. VI

**VI**

_**I'm breathing heavily, I'm exhausted and it has been a very hot day today, I'm sitting at our porch letting my body relax after a couple of hours of gruesome training with my dad who was sitting beside me. I'm surprised at how calm his body is, perks of being a werewolf.**_

"_**Remind me again why I have to do this." I told him.**_

_**He laughed "Don't you want some extracurricular activities? And it's summer, you should take this chance to learn new stuff other than school stuff."**_

"_**Yeah, but I remembered asking for swimming lessons, not mixed martial arts." **_

_**He scoffed "Swimming are for those who don't have extra abilities like you, you're much faster, stronger. It wouldn't be fair to them." He's smiling at me.**_

"_**But not as strong and fast as you are." I answered.**_

_**He looked at me now, seriously "I know, but you're still special and different." **_

_**He stood up and I looked up at him, "And you never know, you might be able to use it someday." **_

I'm currently racking my brain on what to do, I remembered the weeks my dad and I were training, I never knew that I would have to use them in my life, but right now, fear has taken over my body and I'm frozen half laying on the ground and looking at Scott's Alpha eyes.

After a split second he's running towards me and I braced myself for what's coming next, I know it'll hurt, I held my breath and closed my eyes but nothing came, instead someone crashed behind me, I moved quickly and turned to see that it was one of the people who was after us. I looked for Scott, he's just a few feet away from me, he turned and crouched in front of me. I can see that he wants to touched me but he's being careful.

"They're near Laena, just run as fast as you can, I'll come after you, and I'll try to hold them off." he said quickly.

"Scott they might…" I said, my chest is heavy, my dad's face is flashing through my eyes as he said the exact same words.

"No Laena, just run. They're after me." Scott said several men are coming now and I can see then running towards us. I'm sure Scoot can hear them behind him "Just go. I'll be okay." He touched my face lightly where the tears are running down.

I nodded and let fear conquer my decisions again, just like what I did. Scott turned away and ran, and I ran the other way, away from him.

My tears are clouding my vision and I'm running as fast as I can when something darted just on the right side of my face, it hit the tree in front of me and I stopped short to look back how far my pursuer is. But the arrow exploded and it gave out a flashing light for the second time, I crouched to the ground to protect my eyes but I was too late. My vision went all white again and this time there's a high pitched sound coming from nowhere and it hurts my hearing. I covered my ears, I know I have to move so I tried to stand up and run, but something hit me on my back I crashed again on the ground.

The high ringing stopped and my vision is returning to me. I propped my arms up so I can stand, my back is beginning to hurt from what hit me, the wind was knocked out of me when someone kicked me on my side, it sent me rolling to the ground.

I'm on my back now and I am coughing, trying to regain my breathing. I looked up and saw a blurry figure in black crouching and looking down beside me, he cupped my chin tightly, looked at me briefly. He let go of my face forcefully and stood up, then he brought his leg up and stomped hard on my right wrist, where I'm wearing my bracelet. I let out a cry of pain too weak to even fight back, my vision is starting to be blurry again, my consciousness is fading. The last thing I heard was a wolf's growl running towards me.

I'm awake but I kept my eyes shut, my eyes sting a little because of the flash bombs, _the flash bombs!_ All the night's events came back to me now. _Where am I? Why is Emma here? Am I in the hospital?_ _Where's Scott?_ I tried to calm my mind to take in everything I'm feeling and hearing. My body is sore but other than that nothing hurts too much. I can breathe easily now. I can hear faint voices talking, a guy and a girl, Emma, it's Emma, but who's she talking to?

I opened my eyes and I can see the familiar ceiling of our house. I sighed with relief, I'm home, "Emma?" I said sitting up.

Emma ran to the couch where I'm sitting "Oh thank heavens you're awake!" Emma said her eyes all teary.

"How did I get here?" I asked frantically turning my head and looking for him.

"What happened back there?" The guy answered.

My head snapped to him, Derek is in our house. "Emma, what's he doing here?" I turned to her confused.

Emma sighed and she took a moment to answer, looking at Derek who's standing on the other side of me, arms crossed. "Laena, honey, I have to tell you something." She said carefully. "This is Derek Hale, your father's nephew and your cousin."

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide, I've never met any of my father's relatives. That explains our similar eyes. "But they were.."

"Killed in the fire?" Derek continued for me, "Not all of them."

"So you're a werewolf too?" I asked

He didn't speak but gave me a nod.

I wanted to ask if they know that Scott is a werewolf too, an Alpha, but a part of me wanted to keep it a secret first. I was about to ask where Scott is when Emma talked first.

"Derek brought you here" Emma said and continued "There were other men in the woods too." Emma's voice started to shake. "What happened Laena?"

He didn't see where Scott is? Where is he? Is he safe? I have so many questions and I know I should trust Emma, but somehow I didn't want to tell her what happened tonight. Especially with Derek here, I know he's my cousin and we share the same blood but I don't trust him. I never hide anything from Emma and it hurts me to make this decision, maybe I should tell her when Derek's not here. But it's still a maybe, what was she doing with Derek anyway? How did they even meet?

I shook my head "I don't remember" I stood up "I'm going to bed." I said finally, without looking at Emma and Derek.

I entered my room and the first thing I did was run to my window adjacent to Scott's, the light is off. He's not there yet, I checked the time and it was almost 2 in the morning, he must be home by now, he must be still looking for me. Right now all I know is I'm so confused with everything that happened tonight. We haven't even settled in for a month and everything is getting complicated already, first Scott is a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf. Second I have confirmed that Emma is keeping secrets from me she could have told me that the Hale's live in this town, my father kept every detail of his past life and family in the dark as much as possible but I know that he was honest with me when he told me why he had to run away from his family and how complicated our life will be with them. I don't know what's Emma's business with Derek but I can't get myself to trust him. I have to talk to Emma soon, but before I do that, I need to talk to Scott first. And it scares me that I don't even worry about Scott being a werewolf, because if he's a werewolf, then there are others like him here and if there are others like him then there are the hunters. And I know that I should be telling this to Emma and we should start packing, but I just can't do it, instead I sat on my bed resting my back on my head board and stared out my window straight to Scott's window, waiting for the light to turn on.


	8. VII

**VII**

I fell asleep last night waiting for Scott's bedroom light to turn on. My neck is stiff and my whole body is soar due to last night's event, after showering this morning, I realized that I have several bruises and scratches, good thing my face was left untouched. I didn't want to talk to Emma yet, the more I see her, the more I feel guilty that I have been keeping secrets to her, but at the back of my mind, she has been keeping secrets from me too. So I grabbed an apple from the counter and said a quick goodbye then headed on the garage and opened the garage door. I sat on my car, the last time I was in a vehicle was last night and we were ambushed by men who was looking for Scott, Scott whom I haven't talked to yet, I'm not even sure if he was able to make it home safely because I fell asleep waiting for him. I can only hope I'll see him at school today unharmed and with a lot of explanation.

I sighed and put my key on the ignition when there was a light tapping on my car window, to my surprise and great relief, it was Scott, he smiled but I can tell by the dark area under his eyes that he wasn't able to get a decent sleep last night. I opened my door and stepped out, "Oh my god, Scott!" I said hugging him but quickly pulled back when I realized what I did. "How did you…?"

"I came to check on you, but we need to get to school, we're kind of late. I'll explain everything on the way there." He said, I glanced at the kitchen door connecting to the garage, I cannot risk Emma hearing everything, if she can keep a secret, so do I.

I nodded, "I'll drive."

I backed out of the garage and drive our way to school. I figured Scott didn't know how to start so I asked the first question instead.

"So, are you okay?" I asked, I know he's not generally okay, since there are men hunting him. I glanced at him briefly and looked out the road again.

It took a while for him to answer, "Laena, last night, I know what you've seen was…. I can't really explain it… I'm not exactly…" Scott was trying to explain what he is, but that part I know, I have figured it out last night.

At this point I have no idea if I should just tell him that I know what he is or deny everything I saw, if I deny it, Scott doesn't have to explain everything to me and spare him the details I know he doesn't want to share with someone he met a week ago. Especially with that kind of complication, I know it's not easy to admit to other people because it's not something an ordinary person would understand. And with the way Scott is having a hard time telling me this gave me my decision, a decision so obvious I refused to see it.

I watched the road and said "Scott, whatever happened back there, I wanted to say thanks for saving me." I kept my eyes on the road, because I'm afraid he'll see through me and my plan will shatter. I know what I said is stupid and wouldn't help his situation, but I have to pretend to not see what really happened for his sake. To save him from the terrible feeling I know he is feeling right now.

He turned his head to me and shook it slightly, "But last night…" he said, I cut him off so we can be finished with this topic.

"Last night you saved me from crashing into that tree. So thank you." I said, Scott is still looking at me not buying anything I just said so I added "Everything happened so fast last night, the last thing I remember was you saved me and then the next thing I know is I'm at our back door. I mean, I was worried about you because I can't remember you going home with me." I even gave a little laugh "I also owe you an apology for bailing on you like that, I know you must've wondered where did I go after you pulled me out of the truck, I must be so scared and I ran straight home." I hope he would buy my post traumatic memory loss.

"But…" Scott said but I can see that he's weighing his options if he should just let me believe what I just said. He's still looking at me so I stole one glance to seal my lie. What I saw in him is not relief, apology and regret is etched in his face. I know I haven't convinced him fully but I have given him a chance to not say anything.

I convinced myself that this is for our own good, but I did this more for his own good. Knowing more about my past will just complicate his life even more and he's dealing with something else entirely. I added more to my lie, "And, I didn't tell Emma about what happened last night. She was not yet home when I got there, and she over reacts sometimes so, let's just put this behind us." I stole another glance at Scott "Okay?"

He was silent, I know he wanted to put all this behind him, so he agreed. We were quiet the rest of the drive to school, Scott lost in his thoughts and me, lost in my selfishness.

I wanted to be alone for lunch so I decided to head to the bleachers, to my relief, only a couple of kids are sitting at the bleachers and there's a group of cheerleaders practicing at the far corner of the field. I am glad that for the cool air that clears my head, my mind can't seem to focus today and my mood is like a rollercoaster. Every little thing makes me mad or sad or worried or suddenly happy and I can't take the cafeteria noise today. I assumed that this must be because of lack of sleep and exhaustion from last night. As I pinch my way through my sandwich a girl and a boy caught my attention, they were standing at the other far end corner of the field, away from the cheerleaders, Scott and Allison, they seem to be arguing about something and I don't think it's going well. I feel bad for Scott, he has a lot on his mind right now and there is no doubt he's in some kind of trouble. I wonder if Allison knows all about it too. After a couple of minutes, Allison left Scott and they both look upset. Scott was left there standing, he looked around trying to keep himself calm before he can see me I walked down from the bleachers and head back to the building.

But before I can make it to the building someone grabbed my arms and pulled me in one corner. I looked up to see Derek looming over me, his eyes almost glowing with emotion, anger? Why would he be angry at me? But he always seems on edge.

"What are you doing here?" I said rubbing my arms where he grabbed me.

"Stay away from Scott and his friends." Derek ordered.

I looked at him, he's clearly getting on my nerves, of all the time he has to show up. "Who are you to decide who I hang out with?"

"Look, your parents died to protect you, and if you want to repay them, you would do what I say." he said with such conviction.

"Emma is my guardian and…" I shot back but he cut me off.

"Emma, would want you to be safe and hidden. Keep your head down." Derek said.

My stomach is twisting with anger, if Emma knows about this it's like she's giving Derek the right to baby sit me. And I don't need babysitting, clearly there's something they don't want me to know.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

Beads of water is sliding down the coffee shop's glass window, I count every drop that slides in front of my eyes. I heaved a sigh and sipped my 2nd cup of hot chocolate.

"Earth to Celaena, hello?" Stiles is snapping his fingers in front of me. "Are you okay? I've been explaining this computation to you and you haven't reacted. Might I remind you this homework is due tomorrow it's already passed 8 in the evening and oh, we're not on problem number two."

I felt guilty, the assignment was given to us a week ago and I was the one kept on cancelling because of the shop and doing the other school work that I missed and now my mind into somewhere different. I shook my head and grabbed my pen,

"Sorry, there's just a lot going on right now" I said simply, honestly, a couple of weeks passed since Derek visited me at school and nothing happened after that, but now my mind is muddled of all the schoolwork I have to complete because I am far behind the semester. Plus, I work extra shift on Emma's shop because there's a lot of orders and customers, Emma can't even get a time to hire a new staff. That's not even the worst part, the school has required me to meet with the guidance counselor as advised by my doctor. "But it's okay, I'm here now, so let's just focus on this." I added when I saw Stile debate if he should just make the whole lab-partner assignment we have.

The rain didn't let up as the night deepens, but fortunately, we finished our homework and we're just waiting for the rain to stop. The coffee shop is nearly empty at this hour. Stiles kept my mind off things and entertained me with stories of him and Scott's trouble when they were younger and it was hilarious, I can't remember a time when I just sat in a coffee shop and talk to a friend.

"It's getting late, we should be heading home." Stiles said looking at his phone clock.

I sighed, "Okay." I said a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just…" I looked down at my empty cup and bit my lip "there's just something up with Emma, and it kind of worries me and frustrates me at the same time."

Stiles just looked at me, urging me to go on.

I looked at him "My aunt keeps on hanging around this guy Derek, I'm not sure what the deal is with them. All I know is that I don't trust this guy and….it's a long story."

Stiles face was shocked "Wait, is that Derek Hale?"

"Yeah" I let my answer roll off my tongue slowly and nodded my head. "Do you know him?"

"Come across him, once or twice." Stiles shrugged "He has a temper, that's for sure."

"He sure do." I answered simply.

The shops door chimes sounded and three laughing teenagers entered. They are soaking wet from the rain. Stiles had to turn back to see who was the disturbers of peace in our little sanctuary for tonight.

"Lydia?" Stiles said and it was her with Allison and a tall, lean guy with cropped brown hair and olive skin. They all looked our way and, the guy looked directly at me and I had to look away from his steady gaze.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked then added when she saw me "with Celaena?" she started to walk to our booth and called out to Allison and the guy.

Allison smiled "Hey guys, it's late. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I would like to ask you the same question," Stiles said "with a new guy in tow." He looked past Allison to the guy behind her, Allison and Scott called it of when I saw them last at the field. I understand Stiles' defensive attitude with the guy, Scott is his best buddy.

"Max" the guy extended his hand to Stiles, Stiles shook it and Max turned to take my hand and shook it gently. He smiled a half smile that would make girls swoon over him and said "That's a nice bracelet you got there, it suits you."

I just smiled and he let go of my hand. "Max's my cousin and he's going to stay with us for a while." Allison said.

I noticed Lydia's twinkling eyes at this fact, then she added "And he's going to Beacon High as well, he's a senior" giving Max an unnecessary light touch in his arms.

"Huh" Stiles nodded, his face defeated again.

"We're gonna grab some coffee and snacks, do you want something?" Allison asked.

I opened my mouth to say no but Stiles cut me off and said that it's okay and we're planning to call them anyway. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him when the three of them went to the counter to order.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean" asked Stiles not looking at me.

"Come on Stiles, you're too obvious, you're head over heels Lydia and let me guess, she has no idea how serious it is."

He shrugged "Have you seen the guys Lydia dates? They can all pass up as hot-sizzling-supermodel-type guys. And me?" he didn't continue and rolled his eyes.

"Does she know?" I asked

"Of course she does, I know it's too obvious, but she does not want guys like me so…" Stiles trailed off.

I didn't push the subject because I saw them heading back to our table. "Look, I can't stay, Emma would be calling any minute now, and you should go home too." I grabbed my stuff.

"You're leaving?" Allison asked

"Yeah, it's late and I'm kind of tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said turning my back on Max's holding gaze.

I can hear dishes being washed in the kitchen when I got home, I sighed, Derek was here yet again, or he's still here.

"Hey" Emma said cheerfully from the kitchen, "did you finish your homework?"

I nodded, "Derek was here?" I asked looking pointedly at the dishes Emma was washing.

Emma wiped her hands and faced me "Alright, this has got to end between us, you've been so distant this past couple of weeks. I know you don't like Derek but…"

"I know Emma, he's family, but dad ran away from them did you forget that? I thought we were running away from all this. But we moved exactly to the last place dad would want us to live" I shot back, checking my tone and temper.

"He's helping us Laena, and if it wasn't for him..." Emma trailed off and shook her head slowly. "He can help us okay?"

"Help us with what? We were doing okay." I said exasperated.

Emma sighed equally irritated, but I think she is more irritated to herself for hiding something from me. She looked at my wrist and her reaction changed to irritated to something that I would only describe as fear. She grabbed my wrist and checked my bracelet.

"What happened to your bracelet?" she said holding my wrist a little hard.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I pulled my wrist away from her grip. But I knew better, someone stomped on it the night Scott and I were attacked.

"The stone is broken Laena, it just doesn't break easily like that."

"So? You'll just add stone in it, you have it…"

"No, I don't have those Laena!" Emma yelled

I jumped; this is the first time Emma yelled at me like that. I remember my mother telling me to not to take it off and take care of the bracelet and I know the consequences of it. I can't utter a word, I am shocked into place and my mouth can't move.

Emma calmed down, "oh god, sorry Laena there's just a lot going on and I promise you i'll tell everything when everything is solved."

I wanted to ask her what is it that she's not telling me but her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it before I can even speak. She turned away and walked to the office and shut the sliding doors. And I took it as my cue to go to my room and sleep.


End file.
